The invention relates to a method for preparing a starch product, to a starch product obtainable by such process and to the use of such a starch product.
It is known in the art to prepare a starch product suitable as a texturising agent by subjecting high amylose starch to specific conditions of e.g. temperature, shear, pressure and pH.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,674 relates to a process for jet-cooking and spray drying a polymer to recover a dried substantially amorphous polymer powder that is water soluble or water dispersible. The process may involve the recovery of a starch powder, preferably a high amylose starch powder. It is described that the cooking temperature should not be too high in order to avoid degradation of the polymer, in particular in case the polymer is starch. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,674, the cooking temperature should be less than 162° C. in case that amylose content is less than 40%. No process is described, wherein an at least partially crystallised starch product, e.g. containing spherulites, is recovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,953 relates to a pregelatinised spray-dried non-granular non-crystalline, non-retrograderd starch powder containing more than 40% amylose. The powder may be obtained as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,674.
However, a need remains for alternative methodologies, that may be used to prepare starch products with interesting properties for a variety of purposes.